bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat. No bureaucrats are needed. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. = Requests for Rollback Rights = = Requests for Sysop Rights = Racht For #I think he'd be a good choice. In fact, if he doesn't work out here, I'll offer him a job on BS01. --BS01Swert 03:31, 9 September 2008 (UTC) #I think you deserve it ;), and we're currently an administrator short right now (poor Auserv). You're pretty active all thing considered. And I haven't seen you make a single mistake while you've been here. However, Sysop rights isn't an award, that's what Rollback is for. So how will you use your Sysop rights? What will you do that will make you a good Sysop? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) #Defiantly, Racht has been online a lot and I think Racht would make a good Sysop. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) # I agree that being a Sysop isn't a reward, but I'd say that there's enough activity to add an admin. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:07, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Against Comments To become a Sysop, he probably has to accept the nomination. I hope he does. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) If you become a Sysop, might I recommend immediately start deleting all those unused images? Most of which are not BIONICLE-related or identified as personal images... (I may or may not have checked. :P) -Electric Turahk (Talk) 22:18, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :With all due respect, ET, if you need to say anything, then let me know. We have a code of conduct for images, and most of those images have not broken it, yet. Things don't happen fast around here, compared to other sites (Don't say a word, MG, I don't want to hear it). I'm the BZP/BS01 community relations dude, so please let me know (personally), it's my job. ;) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:57, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :BTW: If you think something needs to be deleted, then put a tag on it. Don't use it against us if you never tell us in the first place. Images aren't too importent here. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:37, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::I accept the nomination. I am pleasantly surprised that Swert would hire me if I did not work out here. But I am used to it here, so I will stick around. I am sure BS01 has its own rules I would have to learn. ::I would use my sysop rights to counter vandalism by blocking vandals as well as removing vandalism. I would also use my sysop rights to delete unneeded pages, such as unused personal images. Having sysop rights will allow me to protect pages that keep getting remade such as future storyline pages, as well as pages that members need not to edit. I am here almost every day, missing a day or two from time to time. I have used my rollback rights wisely, only reverting untrue or unneeded additions to pages. I seem to be the only one welcoming new users. My true talent is configuring information so it either does not look copied from BS01 or it looks more like an encyclopedia and less like a little kid writing. I do feel as though I can communicate myself to people, and help them understand why I have done something, such as revert their edit. Anyways, that is all I have to say for now. Racht 20:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::I wasn't actually talking to you for most of my above comments, but you really have my vote now. You sound like you know what you're going to be doing, which is good. ;) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:25, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) read that he shouldn't say a word, but he will anyways. Things don't happen here quickly? Forgetting TFU Wiki? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm just going to stop making those comments, it isn't worth it. You know what they say: "If you can't keep a Mario quite, then don't try." =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:17, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Toa Makao For I think I've learnt a lot since I last applied to become sysop. I've once made about 90 edits in two hours, ask MK. I've also contributed generously to this wiki, and have even made Pirakafreak24 see the light. I, like Racht, have used my rollback abilities wisely and sparingly. I edit, or at least visit the site whenever I have time, since I am busy with school again now. So I think I've earned this over the last seven months and plan to help even more. My talent is that I am quick in typing and, as aforementioned, have indeed made 90 edits in two hours. I am also kind and fairly lenient with troublemakers, and am tolerant of new users' experiments and help them to understand the ways of wikia. I have fought off vandalism and have never gotten into trouble on this wikia or any other. And if I fail, I can at least say I made a good speech. Against Comments = Requests for Bureaucrat Rights =